Sidekick
by soulful-sin
Summary: Complementary piece to MisterBlue's Raven Angel series. This set of one-shots better illuminates Timmy's side. Contains graphic mentions of rape in the first chapter. Seventh one-shot up!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is an accompanying piece to MisterBlue's Raven Angel's story. I have five other snippets complementing it and this collection of one-shots will do two things. One, it should help publicize his story better, and two, it'll settle whether you guys think I'd be better suited to write the other half of Blue's story, or if he should. XD You're not biased at all, right?

On another note, A Boy and His Poof will be done soon, so I'll have less stories. But school is also starting soon, so I'll have less time. Heh.

Innocence

One meeting. One night. Cosmo and Wanda had been gone for five hours, six tops, and returned with headaches the size of Texas. They hadn't even said good night to their godson, who was strangely in bed and staring at the ceiling at midnight. They had chalked it up to teenage strangeness and besides, their headaches meant business. The traditional faerie remedy required them to be in bed right after taking it. Besides, Timmy had spent the night with Vicky. He'd tell them his traumatized experiences later. They were sure it couldn't have been that bad. They'd left him with Cupid.

Wanda yawned and stretched in her four-poster bed. Whatever had troubled Timmy could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Jorgen Von Strangle was _not _having a good night. The temporary faeries were flaking left and right on him and he had thousands of reports to follow up on, with faeries that had snuck away to the party and abandoned their charges. Thankfully, though the children had been thoroughly miserable during their time alone, no harm had come to them. At least, none had been harmed in the reports Jorgen had followed so far. There remained a stack as thick as his forearm and as tall as his formidable chest when he'd left his office.

What made matters worse, in his opinion, was that none of these reports could wait. If the slightest danger had happened to a single child supposedly under a faerie's guidance, there could be trouble. Jorgen had a headache too, had drunk too much, and perhaps imbibed a few non-legal substances. His vision doubled upon reading Timmy Turner's report and he thought maybe he could skip the meddlesome boy. Surely nothing bad had happened in Cosmo and Wanda's absence. He'd just check in on Cupid and ensure the Love Faerie had done his job.

He popped into the lounge, where the substitute faeries should have automatically appeared after their shift was over. Cupid was nowhere to be found; Juandissimo was nursing a beer and muttering to a small, black haired faerie with a mischievous smile and black wings. Jorgen didn't remember seeing him before and shrugged, unconcerned with a random faerie he didn't know. Fairy World was populated with thousands of faeries. It could be one he hadn't met before.

"How was I supposed to know she was a 'he'?" Juandissimo protested.

"The crotch?" the male black haired faerie suggested, snickering.

Jorgen transported himself away from that scene pretty fast. The colors blurred around him and he reappeared in a nightclub. The faeries who had been off duty had congregated here, in addition to Jorgen's personal haunts. Jorgen went through several floors; he didn't care about the other faeries that shouldn't be here. His gut told him Cupid was somewhere in the vicinity and he had to discover where.

He traveled up another floor, to the private rooms, and here, the faeries were too zonked out to give him the proper berth. The stronger his conviction grew, the more his fingers twitched for his wand. He went down a narrow corridor, with the typical painted on doors, and stopped at the end. The sign on the door said the occupants had purchased a "four hour ride"; it looked like a miniature clock…or, rather, it had for the few seconds Jorgen saw it before blasting it aside. He snarled, destroying the wall, the bed beyond it, and what was left of the bed sheets not already tossed onto the floor.

Blonda, Cupid, and another, vacuous blonde with a gaping expression looked up at Jorgen. The two female faeries had something in common- they had more boobs than brains. Cupid gawked too, his expression dazed and his clothes long gone. None of the faeries wore a stitch of clothing and Jorgen growled, yanking Cupid up by a certain part of his anatomy that no guy wants to be dangled by.

"If I find anything has happened to Timmy Turner, you will not be needing these anymore," Jorgen growled. Cupid squeaked and Jorgen flung him back onto the tattered remains of the bed. The bedspread was charred black and flakes of it fell onto the floor.

The single dim bulbs inside red lampshades barely illuminated the room and Jorgen sneered in disgust. He smelled pot, mingled with incense, in the vicinity, and none of the gazes linked onto this were particularly coherent. He should have expected this today, but it didn't do much to improve his mood.

* * *

Timmy Turner was _not _having a good New Year's. He'd expected to spend it at home, with his family. Then his family, in their typical fashion, had flaked on him. Okay, no big deal, he'd spend it with Cosmo and Wanda, like he had a couple years ago. Except they'd been invited to a super exclusive faerie party and couldn't stay with him; so he was left alone with Vicky. Normally, this would be horrible enough on its own, but tonight…

His flesh crawled and he whimpered, hoping Cosmo and Wanda would return and ask him what was wrong. He'd curled up into a fetal position and his teeth chattered. He was fifteen; he shouldn't be feeling like he was five. Yet here he was, beside himself and unable to stop trembling and crying. He felt so used, so violated, and so tawdry, a sex object that has outlived its usefulness.

"Guys?" he called out into the darkness. They didn't respond. They hadn't even said goodnight to him before disappearing into the fish bowl. He bit down on his tongue and tasted blood in his mouth. Blood, Vicky had liked the blood…and oh god, bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts. He trembled in earnest and started sobbing.

In the corner of the room, there was a subtle flash of light and then it returned to full darkness. Timmy blinked, sitting up, arms locked around his knees and unable to fully sit up because his body had stiffened. His eyes darted here and there, searching the room for signs of intruders. Nerves overwrought him; what if Vicky had returned and found a way to do it magically? True, she'd shown no signs of magic before, but, who knew now? He wouldn't put anything past her.

A very large cat with a floating crown hopped onto his bed and stared at him. Timmy exhaled shakily in relief. It was only Jorgen, who made a bobcat-sized housecat. Jorgen placed his paws on Timmy's cheek and Timmy flinched, not expecting the abrasive footpads. His vision flickered and he was suddenly jolted back a few hours into the past.

* * *

Vicky wore an alluring red dress; Timmy thought she thought it was alluring, but it really only made him gag. It dove down to her cleavage, another yawner for Timmy, who wasn't really attracted to her and wanted to keep his dinner down. He didn't know why she was so dressed up anyway. What was the point in dressing up to babysit? Unless he had another hot date that had stood her up again- he snorted at the thought. Anyone who wanted to date Vicky had a few screws loose.

He hadn't heard from Tootie, speaking of 'a few screws loose'. Supposedly, she was in town and hanging out with her best friend instead of staying home with him and Vicky. Timmy didn't know which was worse- being stuck alone with Vicky, or wishing he was stuck alone with Tootie instead. What choices, seriously. Maybe he should just shoot himself in the head and be done with it.

"Here, Timmy- I mean, twerp, I want you to try something special I made," Vicky said.

She was standing in the kitchen wearing that stupid dress and smirking. Her hands laid beneath a potholder and a steaming pile of cookies were on a platter. On the table were mixed drinks with little umbrellas floating in them. Timmy looked for Cupid, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Vicky offering him sweets and drinks? There had to be a catch.

"Here, I'll eat one myself, and you'll see what I mean," she said. Distantly, he thought he remembered Jimmy warning him when Cindy used his first name, it meant she wanted something. Vicky had used Timmy's first name. This was suspicious. Unless, of course, Jimmy was way off and it didn't mean anything. Timmy shrugged. The cookies were still suspicious.

She placed the cookies down on the table beside the drinks and took one. They were chocolate chip and he watched her down two of them before starting forward. They did smell quite good. His stomach rumbled and he realized he hadn't had dinner. Oh well.

Chocolate chip cookies would make a good enough dinner. He launched himself at the plate and downed five of them, then some of whatever strange concoction Vicky had made. It didn't taste strange, though he noticed a few minutes later she hadn't drank any of hers. Oh well.

But still…he should be suspicious, shouldn't he? It wasn't like Vicky to just hand out treats and…

His vision flickered and he couldn't see straight. The world tilted and Vicky cackled.

Wow, after this long, he really should have known better, shouldn't he? And where was his faerie when he needed him? Timmy's world upended and his vision faded. Vicky caught him before he landed on the floor and cradled him in her arms. Her words made no sense, so he ignored them.

The way she held him reminded him of a man carrying a woman over the threshold after their wedding. His head lolled in her arms and she stroked his hair. Her breath ghosted over his face and smelled like chocolate chips. Chocolate had never sent a bone chilling shock down his spine.

At the head of the stairs, she turned and headed for his room. His vision returned and he struggled like a fish out of water. By reflex, he looked at the fish bowl, which was, of course, empty. Vicky kissed him on the lips and he tasted bile; he coughed weakly and she patted him on the back. The whole world had suddenly turned into a rocky boat at sea and his bed shook in the waves. His body trembled and he wanted Cosmo and Wanda something fierce.

"Did you really think I hated you _that _much?" Vicky whispered. Her fingers skated along his neck and rubbed against his Adam's apple. She lowered her lips to his ear and nipped it. He flinched, but it was a softer jerk than usual. He didn't have it in him to fight. What had she _put _in that damn drink?

She hooked her fingers beneath the collar of his shirt and he hoped she'd stop there. She didn't. Instead, she brought her hand dancing along his collarbone and kissed the hollow of his throat. He stared at her with blank, vacant eyes, losing his fear in the wash of uncertainty. The fear was most certainly still there, but it was overpowered by confusion and disorientation. Just why was Vicky doing this, anyway?

She kissed the side of his neck and lowered her hands to his stomach. Running her hands beneath his shirt, she caressed his stomach and rolled his shirt up. A triumphant smile lit her face and her eyes gleamed. Timmy recoiled and she kissed him on the lips.

"It's all right," she whispered. "Everything will be all right, Timmy."

She kept using his real name. It was a little…weird? Unsettling? Something? He could never think as clearly as someone like A.J., anyway, and now he was having problems getting any real thoughts out. He couldn't speak well, either…

"I want Cosmo and Wanda…" he slurred.

Vicky rolled her eyes and trailed kisses down his stomach. She grabbed his waistband and slid a hand between his underwear and pants. Timmy squirmed, whispering his faeries' names frantically. She clapped her other hand over his mouth and groped him. He gasped, sat up, and she pushed him back down. It wasn't like he was really capable of fighting her…his whole body felt like it weighed a ton.

* * *

Jorgen tugged on a link belonging to Cosmo and Wanda. All humans and faeries had invisible emotional ties, only visible to those who concentrated and focused their magic. The thicker the tie, the stronger the connection appeared. Cosmo and Wanda had no real blame for this encounter, he knew, but he was curious as to whether they'd received any warning beacon. Obviously, they hadn't acted on it, but Jorgen wanted all sides of this, though he was already contemplating destroying Cupid. True, the faerie served a purpose, but…

The human would never have had such a ripe opening had he actually been watching his charge. His libido had been more important than Timmy; it seemed tonight, quite a few creatures had decided their libidos trumped Timmy. The psychological damage the human child had undergone made Jorgen feel guilty for being pleased, in the very least, it hadn't been enacted by a faerie. At least this wasn't entirely his fault.

Timmy shuddered and backed into the wall in the present. To spare the poor boy, he briefly switched to his godparents.

* * *

"Cosmo!" Wanda said. She was a little buzzed and had ignored her instincts for a while now. Okay, more than a little buzzed. She was halfway to tanked and not really in the mood to deal with other people's problems. Some people were happy drunks. Some people were quiet drunks. Wanda was the type of drunk whose sense of responsibility faded after too many.

However, she couldn't really ignore this problem anymore. She had the driving sense something bad was happening to Timmy.

"Cosmo, we have to go," she said.

"At midnight, I know, I know!" he shouted back to her. He was partying with the Tooth Fairy while a black haired faerie with an impish grin kept adding things to the punch bowl. Wanda didn't care enough about him to comment.

"No, _now_," she hissed. "Timmy needs us!"

"He doesn't need us that bad," Cosmo said and floated back to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's a party, baby, loosen up."

"I _am _loose," she protested. "Timmy needs-"

He handed her another drink and tipped it into her mouth. She swallowed by reflex and felt her concerns start to drift away. This was bad. She wanted to be angry with her husband, but couldn't feel it.

"Timmy will survive without us for a night," Cosmo said. "It's a party!"

"I don't think…" she protested half-heartedly.

"Besides, Cupid's watching him," Cosmo said and spun her around. He grinned at her from ear to ear. "I can think of way better things to do than worry about Timmy."

A weak voice, suppressed by the alcohol, nonetheless protested. _But, Timmy…_

* * *

Tootie should have had a faerie. That she didn't was a glaring oversight and something Jorgen tried not to think about very often, because it led to copious amounts of finger pointing and name calling. The fact remained someone so miserable, worse than Timmy, really should have had a guardian. Jorgen had heard there were reasons behind this, but hadn't as much time as he would have liked to devote to the matter. Running an entire world was rather time consuming, after all.

It wouldn't hurt to check in on Tootie, though, and give Timmy a few more minutes of respite. Sweat had broken out on the boy's forehead and his teeth chattering. Jorgen was seldom moved to sympathetic gestures, but he couldn't curtail his desire to comfort the child. Tentative, he offered his head for Timmy to rub and when Timmy didn't, he brought it against Timmy's palm.

He hated dealing with child abuse like this. It sickened him. Children were meant to be protected and cared for, not used as objects. Their whole world was devoted to making children happy, not hurting them. That anyone could think that someone serving in the capacity of a guardian, be it a temporary one as a babysitter, or a less temporary one as a fairy godparent, would take advantage of a child, made him nauseous.

And yet…he'd let it happen. Tootie hadn't endured what Timmy had, and yet, there was no denying the abuse in her household. Perhaps the blatant abuse in her household had frightened the placing faeries off giving her one…

No. There was no time to wax lamentation over past regrets; he located the lesser link connecting Timmy and Tootie and followed it to its source.

* * *

Tootie bolted upright in bed and shivered, unable to rid herself of the odious fear gripping her insides. Veronica stared at her in surprise. They'd been lying in bed and getting facials; cucumber slices were still on their eyes while an insipid countdown show played in the background.

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"I just had this weird feeling…like Vicky's up to no good," Tootie said and shuddered.

Though Tootie couldn't see her friend shrug, she sensed the motion. "Isn't she usually?"

"Yes, but…" Tootie couldn't put her finger on it. The indefinable evil turned her stomach. She couldn't even pinpoint who was getting the brunt of it, either. She'd left the house long before Vicky had vacated for the night, if she had, and had no idea what unlucky brat was dealing with her at the moment. It could be Timmy. It could be _anyone_.

She couldn't let Vicky run her life. She'd already tried to ruin her and hell if Tootie was going to let that happen again.

"Well?" Veronica said, miffed. "Are you going to let this go or are you going to go all kung fu on her ass for no reason?"

"I guess I'll let it go…" Tootie said. There was no reason to track down her sister over a vague feeling. It'd be preposterous. Yet…Tootie's flesh crawled. What fresh hell had Vicky unleashed tonight?

* * *

He smelled lilacs and felt something warm and wet slide inside him. He whimpered and identified Vicky, lotion on her fingers, fingering him. His flesh crawled. His balls had shrunk back and his hair stood on end everywhere. To make matters worse, she kept kissing him and touching him everywhere.

Once she'd finished fingering him, she lowered her head to his crotch and Timmy began to wish, in earnest, to black out. Losing his memories would be infinitely preferable to…the alternative.

* * *

She'd left him an hour before midnight and claimed she'd had things to do. He'd heard a camera click and stumbled to the bathroom to vomit. Vicky's hands still felt like they were everywhere, even though she was gone. He felt wasted, violated, and useless. She'd done everything with him save actually arousing him, because that'd been impossible. It seemed she'd been planning this night for a while…and he threw, missing the toilet and hitting the floor. His strength gave out and he collapsed on the floor beside his vomit.

Shudders wracked his body and he began to cry. He'd have to crawl back into that bed and sleep later. He threw up again and wished, one last time, for Cosmo and Wanda.

* * *

Jorgen departed from Timmy's room in a rush. He couldn't spend any more time with the child, because he wanted to murder someone. Hurting Cupid simply wouldn't satisfy him, because he couldn't revive him, kill him, and revive him again. He'd have to wait for his temper to subside before making his move.

He removed himself and transported himself to a negative world, where nothing existed. Faeries had the ability to bring themselves to many alternate universes, and this equivalent of a white walled room was his favorite. It was as wide as he wanted and he created and destroyed as many non-living replicas of his most loathed faeries as he desired.

Tonight, each and every replica had Cupid's face.

* * *

Wanda awoke to the room freezing cold. She popped out of the fish bowl in her nightie and stared at her godson, who was standing in front of the window, wearing only a ragged undershirt and underpants. He didn't appear to be cold. Then again, he didn't appear to be much of anything. His color had leeched away and he had no real reaction to the weather aside from his arms and legs covered in goosebumps.

"Timmy, what are you _doing_?" Wanda said and waved her wand to close the window. Timmy turned to stare at her and she flinched. His eyes looked right through her.

"Jorgen left you a message and said you and Cosmo needed to talk to him," he said in a rather disturbing monotone. Wanda frowned.

"Timmy, what's going on? You're…" She faltered. "You're worrying me."

Her godson didn't reply. "Where's Cosmo?"

"Still asleep," she answered. "What happened last night?"

"I needed you," he said. "And you weren't there. And neither was Cupid."

Wanda's stomach did a violent somersault and she dashed into the bowl to awaken Cosmo. He mumbled something about a nickel and she smacked him over the head. Cosmo stared at her without really seeing her for a few seconds and she hissed, dragging him out of the fish bowl. He'd wake up later.

"What do you mean, Cupid wasn't there?" Wanda demanded. A dull red flushed Timmy's cheeks.

"You weren't there, Cupid wasn't there," Timmy said and looked away. "Vicky was. And she gave me something so I couldn't fight her."

"What do you mean…" Wanda said, though she was getting a pretty good idea what he meant. She just didn't really want to hear it; anything else would be preferable. And though Cosmo was an idiot, he was picking up the vibes too.

"She beat you in a video game?" Cosmo said with a fake joviality that cut Wanda to hear.

"Ha. Is that all?"

Timmy's words cut them further. He didn't look at them when he spoke. Rather, his eyes slid to the bed and then to the bathroom. He shivered then and gnawed his lip.

"No. She took advantage of me."

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged a stricken look. Cosmo opened his mouth and Wanda clapped a hand over his mouth. They'd never dealt with a child in this situation before, despite hearing about it and being trained for it. Cosmo's eyes were huge in his face and she knew the same expression was mirrored on hers. The knowledge that he trusted them enough to tell them this right after the fact wasn't very comforting.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Jorgen snarled, his disembodied voice echoing in Timmy's room.

"Fairy World! Now!"

"We'll talk later, sport, okay?" Wanda said.

"Okay," Timmy said in the same expressionless voice. Wanda shuddered and departed with her husband. Somehow, she didn't think Jorgen wanted to wish them a Happy New Year.

"We know," Wanda said before Jorgen spoke. "Timmy told us."

Speaking before him seemed to have stolen his thunder. Jorgen looked tired, with bags beneath his eyes and he stumbled to his podium. Instead of calling them before a grand hall, he'd transported them to his personal office. It hadn't changed since they'd last been here; it never did. For the moment, the familiarity soothed her nerves.

"Maybe we should go back in time and redo it so it doesn't happen," Cosmo ventured.

"We can't do that unless he wishes it," Jorgen said. "The way it happened…" He held out his hands and sighed, dejected. "She was only waiting for an opportunity. It could happen again. Rewriting the day won't remove the problem."

"We could…" Cosmo trailed off and looked at Wanda for suggestions. She was too stunned to be much help, and she knew Jorgen shared the sentiment. The three faeries fell silent and again, Cosmo was the only one who dared to speak.

"What do we do now?" Cosmo asked.

"Keep an eye on him," Jorgen commanded. "Never let him out of your sight. And just in case, maybe you ought to keep an eye on Vicky's sister as well."

"Tootie?" Wanda said, frowning. "I don't think she has it in her."

"Better safe than sorry," Jorgen advised. "Especially given what's already happened."

They lapsed into silence again, longer than before, and looked at each other awkwardly. Wanda nodded and grabbed Cosmo's hand. Cosmo trembled and looked into her eyes. Wordless communication passed between them. They reached for each other and held each other. It didn't erase the problem either, but it reminded them they would always be there for each other. As long as there was a Cosmo, there would be a Wanda.

* * *

Tootie came home and her sister was humming. Chills ran down her spine and her hair stood on end. She didn't stay home for long. Vicky had done _something_ and she didn't want to know what, not yet. Tootie's instinct told her it was Timmy and right now, she didn't want to think about what Vicky could do to Timmy. The possibilities were endless.

She passed by Timmy's house and saw Timmy, with pink and green cats, standing and murmuring to them. They were murmuring back and Timmy knelt to cradle the pink cat to his chest. She nuzzled his cheek and though he looked right at Tootie, he didn't see her at all. She shivered- Vicky. But she wasn't ready to take her on again, not yet.

Sighing, she went on her way. She really didn't need another incentive to beat the crap out of her sister.

(And pink and green cats? Who was Timmy fooling? Everyone knew he collected pink and green things, but only she and Crocker seemed to know they were something more.)

She'd just have to add Vicky's latest atrocity to her list of things to answer for.

_Fin_


	2. Fairy Family Day Out

Author's Note: Another piece promoting Mister Blue's story, Raven Angel. He has decided he's going to write the fairy family side of things, but I'll keep posting these one-shots and probably writing them too, whenever the mood strikes me.

Read Raven Angel. Read it now, if you haven't already. He said he'd work on the second chapter once I finished A Boy and His Poof, which is now done, so…:P Bug him about it.

Fairy Family Day Out

Timmy stretched and his stomach clenched. Cosmo and Wanda had burned the original bed, but being in his room still gave him the creeps. They'd had to rearrange all the furniture for him to stay in it without freaking out, and even then, he couldn't stop shaking. He spent most of his time in the garage now, talking to his faeries, and wishing Jorgen hadn't erected some sort of weird rule against erasing that night. His skin crawled.

"Let's get ice cream!" Poof said. He was very bouncy today and insisted on jumping on all the junk Mr. Turner hadn't been able to throw out. He hit a box of records and kept going. Wanda had given up stopping him. Instead, she watched him with absent minded affection.

"Ooh, ooh, we could get pudding too!" Cosmo said and joined his son. Soon there were two faerie balls bouncing around the room with Cosmo and Poof topped heads. Timmy wanted to smile. He did. He wanted to be happy like they were. Instead, he turned to Wanda.

"I'm not really hungry," he said.

"You have to eat," she said. "I know you're still upset over what happened, sweetie, but you can't punish yourself."

"You weren't there," he said. "You don't know."

Wanda hung her head. "I know...we're so sorry. You have no idea, hun."

That wasn't what he meant. It hadn't occurred to him his godparents felt guilty about not being there. He didn't blame them. He ought to, since they could have prevented it, but his godparents never really got to kick back and have fun. If anyone, he blamed his parents for allowing Vicky to stay there for years and not seeing the signs.

"You sure you don't want ice cream, Timmy?" Poof said and bounced into Timmy's stomach. "Mama likes chocolate best!"

"Wanda would eat chocolate covered anything," Cosmo said. He grinned and winked at Timmy. "Even chocolate covered me."

"Cosmo!" Wanda reprimanded. Ever since Timmy had gotten older, Cosmo had slipped more innuendos into his speech. Timmy hadn't realized just how many his godfather knew.

"Why would Mama eat Daddy?" Poof said, confused. Wanda smacked Cosmo with a record to keep him from answering. Timmy wished Cosmo wouldn't talk that way either, for an entirely different reason. Thinking about sex turned his stomach. The ordinary teenage male hormones were being subverted by Vicky's rape and he felt guilty for thinking about anything regarding it. That started a vicious cycle and, all in all, he was grateful for Poof. Cosmo had to tone it down for his son.

"Never mind, Poof," Wanda said and kissed him on the forehead. Pink and green hair was mixing with the purple and turning Poof into a rainbow child. Timmy's lips twitched.

"Daddy's _weird_," Poof decided.

"Born that way!" Cosmo said. He bounced into the ceiling. "Right, Wanda?"

"I wasn't there when you were born," she said.

"Sure you were," he said. "You've been there my entire life."

"Cosmo, we met in the Fairy Academy when you were fourteen," she said.

"You were robbing the cradle," he teased.

"I'm two years older than you!" she said.

"Wow," Timmy said. "The way you used to go on about it, I thought it was like a hundred."

"Nah, she only acts like it's a hundred," Cosmo replied and Wanda slammed a trash can lid on his head. He shook it off and grinned. "Did I mention you only look a hundred?"

"Aw..." she said. "Nice try."

"A hundred is _old_," Poof said. "Mama, how old _are_ you?"

Cosmo laughed and Wanda held up the trash can lid again. He stopped laughing.

"You should never ask a faerie her age," Wanda said. "It's impolite."

"Oh," Poof said. "Sorry, Mama."

Poof bounced into the ceiling, off Timmy's head, and giggled insanely. Timmy watched him.

"C'mon, Timmy, let's go do something. You have the whole day off from school _and_ we all know you're not gonna do your homework until the last minute," Cosmo said. "Let's go to the amusement park."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Poof said. "Can we get ice cream?"

"We can get fried ice cream!" Cosmo said.

"It might be fun, sport," Wanda said.

"Or are you completely anti fun now?" Cosmo teased. He conjured up a pixie outfit for him complete with the cone and the suit. "Oh, no, the boredom's got Timmy! Quick, Wanda, Poof, let's make him fun again! Spray him with happy right now!"

"Hah, hah, Cosmo," Timmy said sarcastically. Poof raised a water hose and blasted Timmy with rainbow colors. Wanda sent it away and restored Timmy's old outfit, which consisted of blue jeans and a baggy letter shirt. Originally, he'd been on a sports team, but it'd gone south. Timmy wasn't much for social activities now, especially involving girls.

"You might enjoy yourself," Wanda said.

"You try too hard," he said.

"We love you," she said. "We want you to be happy."

"And if you can't be that, at least stop hanging out in your parents' garage like a thirty year old loser," Cosmo said. Wanda conjured up Poof's rainbow hose and blasted Cosmo. He grinned and blasted her with one of his own. Grinning, she started a war with him and Poof joined in. Timmy watched them. He'd done a lot of that lately. His faeries stopped after they'd painted most of the garage, themselves, and Timmy. Timmy wasn't smiling. He was staring.

"Big brother, you scare me," Poof said.

"Aw, sweetie," Wanda said and hugged him. He flinched, not expecting the touch. Sudden touching made him uncomfortable now and she withdrew. "We can do whatever you want. But please, try to relax and enjoy yourself. We only want to see you smile."

"Wow," Cosmo said. "We went down from 'we want you to be happy' to 'we want to see you smile'. Yay, low standards."

Timmy couldn't help it. He laughed. Cosmo beamed at him and he smiled weakly back.

"That's why she married me! Low standards!" Cosmo said.

The joke went completely over Poof's head, but Timmy laughed again. "I don't know. I think you got the better end of the deal, Cosmo."

"Of course I did. She married the idiot and I got the smart one!" he said.

"You're still sweet," she said. "And charming, in your own way."

"Maybe I'd like the amusement park," Timmy said. "But only for a little while."

"Yay!" Cosmo and Poof cheered.

"We can leave if you stop feeling comfortable," Wanda promised.

"Okay," he said. "I wish we were at the amusement park!"  
**

* * *

**

Poof adored the amusement park. They'd let him stay in a human form so he could run rampant, though he had to shift for the rides. Cosmo and Wanda walked around as Timmy's parents and Timmy had to admit, they fit the bill far better than his real ones. Cosmo and Wanda were also walking around holding hands, which he'd never seen his parents do. They radiated happiness and warmth and try as he might, he couldn't avoid getting swept up in their cheer.

Then his good mood crashed to a halt. The popular kids were standing outside the giant water attraction and Timmy thought he might be sick. Trixie Tang was standing there, tossing her hair out and letting the sun catch it. He was attracted to her, as always, except now, he felt nauseous too. He'd wanted her like Vicky had wanted him...and he couldn't deal with her now.

"Timmy?" she said, turning her head. Cosmo and Wanda tensed and Poof, holding Timmy's hand, smiled at Trixie.

"Hi!" Poof said.

"Hello..." Trixie said. "And who are all these people?"

"Um..." Timmy looked for proper names that weren't their real ones. "The man with the green hair is Cedric, his wife is Wendy, and their son is Percy. They're my aunt, uncle, and cousin."

"Never seen them before," Trixie said and broke away from the group to talk to him privately. She grabbed his arm and he twitched, snatching it away. She frowned at him.

"I was thinking," she said. "You've been really aloof lately. That impresses me."

"Wait until she finds out the real reason," Cosmo said and Wanda kicked him. She yanked him away, grabbing Poof too, though Poof looked very interested. Timmy shuffled, smiling weakly and wishing his heart wasn't going a mile a minute.

"They look like hippies," Trixie said. "Are you sure you're related?"

"Positive," he said. He couldn't believe it. He was about to turn down Trixie Tang. But the idea of being with her terrified him now. It was too much pressure, too much anguish. He'd have to behave like a normal teenage boy, and he didn't know how to do that anymore. Every time he did, he was putting on an act that grew thinner and thinner.

"Anyway," she said. "There's a dance coming up. I know you'll be there."

"Actually, Trixie, I dunno," he said.

"What?" she said. "You're gonna be there, and you're gonna be my date."

"I can't," he said.

"You don't even know when the dance is," she said.

"I'm busy," he said.

"Ooh, are you playing hard to get?" she said. "I love that!"

"Yeah, sure," he said. "I'm playing hard to get."

"Fine, then," she said. "_Don't_ be there!" she hopped away and he groaned. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof returned.

"What was that about?" Wanda asked.

"I will never, for the life of me, understand girls," he said and shuddered. "And after Vicky, I don't think I want to."

"We're not all that bad," Wanda said and hugged him. He shuddered and she kissed him on the top of the head. She began to withdraw and he hugged her around the waist.

"I love you guys," he said.

"We love you too," they chorused.

"Hmm," Wanda said and he released her. She held up her wand and surveyed it, but it showed nothing definitive.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said and her expression darkened for a moment. "I hope."

"Huh?" he said. "I wish you'd tell."

"Tootie's supposed to be coming home soon," she said. "I just hope that's not a complication."

Timmy's stomach did a violent upheaval. He wasn't sure how he felt about Tootie anymore either. Damn it, he wished everything was simple again. Wanda still looked worried, too, and he had to wonder what she'd be up to if Tootie came back. Whatever it was, she didn't look inclined to tell him.


	3. Shopping List

Author's Note: This one-shot focuses on Tootie and shows her side of things, particularly her estrangement from Timmy and his current situation.

Shopping List

Returning to Dimmsdale after her long training left her jubilant, ready to dance on air and spin around happily. No one and nothing could stand in her way. Good nature sang in her veins and she bounced along the streets; every few feet, she'd thrust, jab, and pivot. Nothing could go wrong. Her head was in the clouds and every moment was light, requiring no energy and feeling like she could float away.

Her mini skirt swished against her legs when she jumped and she grinned, looking at herself in the mirror. She'd parked herself right in front of the corner electronics store and examined her reflection. Disposing of her chaste little girl appearance, at age sixteen, she'd opted for a pink mini skirt stopping halfway to her knees, and long, black lace up boots with two inch heels. Old habits die hard, and she wore white leggings with the boots, along with a pink tank top exposing her muscular shoulders and arms. Today, she wore her hair long and it, like her skirt, shifted in the wind. (The purple mini hand bag she carried stayed perfectly stationary). She loved everything about the way she looked. She loved everything about this day. Everything was right with the world and would remain that way. Even Icky Vicky couldn't intrude on her bliss.

Skipping down the street, she headed for the grocery store. Her parents had told her Vicky had moved out and asked her to pick up a few odds and ends. The sum total of what they wanted could easily be carried across town and weighed very little. However, in case she grew tired of carrying it...

Ducking in between the alleyways, she fetched her bike which, despite Veronica leaving there unceremoniously, looked perfectly fine. The silver paint shone in the sun and the basket was firmly affixed to the front. Veronica had had to abandon it in a hurry, hadn't explained why, only told Tootie where to pick it up. At least she'd had the common sense to give her the lock. Tootie rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she swore the blond had seeped into her friend's brain.

Wheeling the bike out, she continued on her merry way and decided, since she had to bring it anyway, to hop aboard and bike to the store. With a pleasant breeze at her back and little traffic, the ride was enjoyable and easy; her muscles unstrained by the level plain and short distance. She hummed to herself and smiled, patient and not willing to rush the glorious morning.

The sky was blue overhead and birds called to each other. The tune in her mind demanded accompaniment and she indulged it, patting pink rubber handlebars to the beat. That reminded her of another song and she laughed, grinning from ear to ear. The supermarket loomed ahead and she steered into the parking lot. Coasting it along, she chained it to a cart rack and hopped off. Stretching, she laughed again and flexed her fingers toward the sky. Today would be awesome. She was back in her beloved Dimmsdale, home of Timmy Turner, and seeing him would remind her why she'd done this in the first place. Timmy and all the others, including herself, who had been abused by Vicky, would no longer have to endure her reign of terror.

Her phone rang and she snagged it out of her small purple handbag.

"Hello?" she said.

"Tootie, breaking news!" Veronica said happily. Tootie rolled her eyes.

"Hello to you too, Ver," she replied. Securing the lock, she stretched her right arm again, holding the phone to her left ear and heading inside. Some poor girl was designated greeter and standing in the doorway handing out coupon packets no one wanted. Tootie ducked under the awning and stood near the shopping carts. She didn't want to be rude and walk around the store with her cell phone on; she stepped aside so other customers could get to carts and not intrude with her conversation.

"I have gossip for you!" Veronica said, practically buzzing with it. Tootie rolled her eyes again. She could imagine her best friend glued to the phone and lying on her stomach with her legs dangling in the air. Pictures of Trixie still adorned her walls and Veronica was probably tracing Trixie's face with her index finger.

"How's Trixie?" Tootie asked. Honestly, she didn't really care, but she knew Veronica adored her.

"Fine," Veronica said. "She's trying on new dresses, but she wouldn't let me watch."

Tootie heard the pout and bit her lip to keep from laughing. "So what's the dish?"

"It's all over Dimmsdale, but I guess you wouldn't know since you've only gotten back to town today," Veronica said. "Timmy Turner moved out of his parents' house. Apparently, they had a falling out, but no one knows what happened."

"Oh, no!" Tootie said. Air leaked out of her happy bubble. "Is he okay? What happened? Where's my Timmy now?"

"He's living with a pink haired woman, a green haired man, and their purple haired little boy," Veronica said. "They're on the other side of town now. No one sees them now. It happened a few months back."

The hair colors didn't ring any distinct bells. Shaking her head, she said, "You have to know something more. I know you too well, Ver."

"She sucks up gossip like a giant blonde sponge," Trixie called and Tootie's mouth dropped open.

"You put me on _speaker_?"

"Trixie wanted to hear about Timmy too," Veronica said defensively. "And anyway, I don't know it for certain, but someone said Vicky's the reason Timmy disowned his parents."

Tootie's mouth dropped. Something _had_ happened in her absence. The bottom fell out of her stomach and she barely heard Veronica telling her Trixie wanted to go to the mall, she'd call later, blah blah blah. Vicky hadn't finished ruining her beloved's life, had she? She dropped the handbag into a cart and walked into the store in a daze.

What exactly had been so bad Timmy had left his house and shacked up with some random people? (Or were they so random?)

Pushing her cart through the produce aisle, she tabulated her parents' list. First off, they needed cereal, and she sped to the aisle. What could Vicky have done to Timmy? She knew her sister loved to torture him, but that hadn't been enough to make Timmy leave. Vicky had had a shrine to Timmy, but she hadn't exactly figured out what that entailed. Chills ran down her spine and anxiety knotted her stomach. She'd like her happy mood back please thank you.

A strange scene awaited her in the cereal aisle. A small child, who looked about three, kept piling the bottom of the cart with sugary cereals. This wouldn't have been so odd except the child had bright purple hair, with pink and green streaks, and there was otherworldliness to him giving her pause. The child's lower lip quivered and he looked up at his mother, a woman with curly pink hair.

"No, Poof," she said. "You know what sugar does to you."

"But Mama, it's only a _little_ bit of sugar," Poof answered, batting his eyes innocently. "I won't go crazy like Dad."

Veronica had said Timmy was with weirdly coiffed people. Tootie looked past the mother and child and to the end of the aisle, where a green haired man was trying to force Timmy into a fight with plastic covered knives. The man had a black tie and white dress shirt, along with black slacks. Timmy was pale, dressed in black with a choker around his neck and baggy, many zipped jeans. The man prodded Timmy in the chest and Timmy stared, listless, at him.

"En garde, Timmy!" the man said. "C'mon! It's no fun playing by yourself. Playing with yourself is another story, though." He grinned.

"Timmy!" Tootie shrieked and rushed at him. Timmy backed up into the green haired man and suddenly, the pink haired woman, the child, and the green haired man were all staring at her. Tootie shivered. None of the gazes were friendly. Timmy wasn't looking at her; his gaze had fallen to the floor.

"Hello," the woman said in a very cold voice. "Poof, we're not getting Lucky Charms and that's it. Timmy, let's go."

"Wait," Tootie said. "Who are you guys? How come I've never seen you around Timmy before?"

The piercing look the woman gave her prompted Tootie to take a step back. She was standing a couple feet away from Timmy.

"It's none of your business," the woman said. "We still need milk and frozen vegetables. Let's go."

"It is my business," Tootie said. "I love Timmy and I want to know who you people are."

"C'mon, Timmy, never mind the sword fight," the man said and grabbed Timmy by the hand. "She's right. We gotta get the rest of the stuff on the list."

"You ditched your parents for _them_?" Tootie said. Timmy flinched and the man dragged Timmy away, to the bakery aisle. The woman, her son climbing onto the front of the cart, wheeled it around and walked away, right behind the rest of the family. Tootie's ire rose.

"You can't just walk off like that," she said.

The woman turned back and her nostrils flared. "Stay away from my son, Tootie."  
**

* * *

**

A few feet away, after they'd ensured Tootie hadn't followed them, Wanda worked on loosening her shoulder muscles and calming down again. She'd started to shake and Poof was shaking too, unnerved by his mother. Cosmo and Timmy turned to stare at her.

"Are you okay, baby?" Cosmo asked.

"You scared me, Mama," Poof said.

"She could turn out to be like _her_," Wanda spat. Cosmo walked away from Timmy and rubbed her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her lips twitched. Timmy took a few hesitant steps forward, sneaking a peek at Tootie in the cereal aisle.

"I've never seen you bite off someone's head for no reason before," Timmy said quietly. He didn't speak very often now, not in public.

"There was a reason," Wanda said.

"But Mama, she didn't do anything," Poof protested.

Wanda gulped. She yanked Timmy by the sleeve and brought her back to him. Ever since that night, they'd never left Timmy alone. One of them was always with him and they almost never left him just with Poof. Alone time between herself and Cosmo was a thing of the past. Guilt gnawed at her night and day. They hadn't been there. If they'd have been there, they could have protected him. It was their fault.

If Tootie was anything like her sister...

No, no one would get that close to Timmy again without their explicit approval. They would protect their godson to compensate for failing him before.

"Guys, it's not your fault," Timmy said.

"It wouldn't have happened if we hadn't gone out," Wanda said stiffly. They set off down the bakery aisle toward the frozen food section.

"You guys never get to enjoy yourselves," Timmy murmured. "Stop beating yourselves up."

"But, Timmy-" Cosmo protested.

"Look, if you really want to make it up to me, or whatever to make yourselves feel better, keep an eye on Tootie," Timmy said. "I don't think anything will happen, but Wanda's already decided she's my new mortal enemy."

"I'm just being cautious, sport," Wanda said and, stopping the cart, grabbed him into a tight hug. "We love you too much to stand to see you in pain."

"I love you too," Timmy said, shaking as he always did when someone touched him without warning now. Cosmo and Poof latched onto him and Timmy nestled in their embrace.

Tears rose in his eyes. "You love me so much more than my real parents ever did."

Cosmo and Wanda didn't speak. After a moment, they released him and, shuddering, he looked back at the cereal aisle. Tootie was sticking out, staring at them. Wanda hissed.  
**

* * *

**

She hadn't heard the exchange, but she'd seen the hug. The woman gave her the evil eye and Tootie withdrew, seeking an alternate route to the dairy aisle. This merited further investigation, but the trio Timmy had chosen to align himself with had power, enough to convince her antagonizing them was the last thing she wanted to do. It wasn't like Vicky's power, which rested in intimidating people and hurting them. No, this was entirely different, in a way she couldn't yet quantify.

What puzzled her was that while the woman had been so cold, she had radiated light and warmth. She didn't know how a woman who was clearly an instrument for good could be so callous and disdainful toward her. Was she just protecting Timmy? Or was something else at stake?

Just what was going on with her beloved, anyway?


	4. Blood Traitor

Author's Note: This happens before the last one- in terms of writing it, I wrote it after the last chapter. This is why Timmy leaves his parents' house.

I know Blue hasn't posted the second chapter yet. XD I was trying to stir more support for his story, although I'm not sure that's worked.

Blood Traitor

It had taken him two weeks to get up the courage to speak to his parents about what had happened. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were with him constantly now, no matter where he went or what he did. In addition, at least one faerie, if not all, were in physical contact with him too. Having them near him made him feel less vulnerable and alone, though he was incredibly jumpy and flinched any time someone other than his beloved faeries touched him. His friends touched him and he'd back up, smiling weakly and making some lame excuse about being sunburned. They didn't press the issue, probably because they were guys, and Timmy wasn't going to tell another guy a girl had raped him.

He intended to do that right now, but he didn't have a choice. His parents wanted to call Vicky again to babysit, and the very idea curled his stomach into a hard knot. He walked down the stairs and clung to the banister; Cosmo and Wanda had changed into cats, with their son trailing as a kitten.

After he reached the first floor, they changed again, Cosmo and Wanda snuggling against his shoulder as birds with Poof as a baby bird. Timmy winced, thinking of what he had to say, and Cosmo and Wanda immediately nuzzled him.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," she whispered. "I'm sure your parents will believe you."

"What kind of parents wouldn't?" Cosmo said. "I mean, we're idiots and we know-"

"Guys," Timmy whispered back, "what if they don't? What if they think I'm lying or worse, Vicky told them something else and they believe _her_? She…she…"

His throat constricted and, looking both ways first, Wanda shifted back into her normal form and hugged him tightly. Cosmo and Poof followed suit, cradling him. His godmother stroked his cheek and kissed him on the forehead.

"We know," she said. "We'll be there whatever happens. We love you, Timmy."

"Love you, big brother," Poof whispered.

"Even if you do have a silly pink hat," Cosmo teased.

Timmy crushed them against him and sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't think about it," Wanda murmured. They shifted back into birds and, gulping, Timmy headed for the kitchen. He hadn't had a real conversation with his parents since they'd left him on New Years' Eve with Vicky. His father groaned over bills and his mother read through receipts. Timmy faltered, his resolve failing, and Cosmo and Wanda poked him with their beaks. Their words resonated through his mind and their warmth restored his courage.

"I need to talk to you," he said. He shuddered again and Wanda rubbed her head along his cheek.

"What strange birds you have," his mother said. "They look like your fish."

"Can we talk about Vicky?"

Thinking about her made him nauseous, and all three faeries dug their talons into him to prevent him from swaying into the table. His parents exchanged a look.

"I don't know if I can do this," he muttered.

"Of course you can," Wanda replied in his ear. "We believe in you, Timmy."

"Do they talk?" his mother asked.

"Or sing in a really high pitched voice we can record and put on the Internet?" his father said.

"No," Timmy said. "That isn't the point. I'm here to talk to you about Vicky."

"She said she missed you," his mother said. "You had a lot of fun on New Years', didn't you? She said you've gotten so close, she didn't want to leave you."

Memories of that horrible night flooded him and he broke out into a cold sweat. His knees buckled and his faeries yelped, cringing when he collapsed on the floor. He stared from one parent to the other and his mouth dropped open. He was unsurprised to discover he'd started shaking uncontrollably. His stomach cramped and he swallowed hard, suppressing vomit. He felt like he'd never be properly warm again.

"Timmy!" Poof cried.

"And you believe her?" Timmy whispered.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along," his mother said.

"But you didn't need to get all emotional about it," his father said. "We'll be glad to have her over."

"You don't understand," he said. "Vicky isn't…she isn't who you think she is."

His father tugged him to his feet and sat him down, which was good because his legs weren't going to support him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his faeries increasingly concerned over his welfare. Cosmo dug his talons deep enough to draw blood and Wanda hissed. His heart pounded. His godparents were here. He could tell his parents the truth.

"What do you mean? Hasn't she always been your loving babysitter?" his mother said.

"No!" he burst out. "On New Years' Eve, she, she, she…" he faltered and tears rose. Cosmo and Wanda whimpered in sympathy.

"She what? Threw you a party?" his mother said.

"Is that what you think _happened_?" he gasped.

"She threw you a party, you two bonded, and you wound up falling asleep in her arms," his father said.

"That's exactly what she said."

"She lied to you!" he shrieked. "She didn't throw me a party! She, she, she-"

He couldn't choke it out and Wanda nipped his ear affectionately. Timmy swallowed hard. "She _raped _me."

There was a long pause. Poof whined, inching down along Timmy's body so he could lie close to his brother's heart. Cosmo and Wanda covered Timmy's cheeks with affectionate nips and he removed them from his shoulders to hug them to his chest along with Poof. They looked up at him, wanting to speak but knowing they must be silent in another human's presence. Their eyes were huge and he kissed them atop their heads.

Then his parents started laughing. Timmy dropped his faeries in shock and they crashed to the floor amid angry squawks. Cosmo and Wanda screeched, more amazed than pained, and flew up to roost on his shoulders again. Poof inched along Timmy's pant leg and rejoined his parents after staring at his brother, as if unwilling to accept he'd accidentally dumped him on the floor. Despite their rejoining him, he ignored them.

He blanched, skin crawling, and his stomach clenched. He remembered Vicky standing over him while he was naked and rushed to the sink to vomit. His knees buckled and Cosmo and Wanda cried out again, as he fell over onto the floor. With an effort, using the fridge to prop himself up, he dragged himself over to the sink and there he stayed, his whole body shaking. His teeth chattered and distress rose off in waves from his faeries.

His parents stared at each other.

"Timmy, what did I say about eating too many sweets?" his mother said.

"Vicky _raped _me and you're going to tell me to stop pigging out?" he choked. Wanda snarled and shifted her weight on his shoulder.

"There's no way Vicky could have done anything like that," his mother said. "She's a nice sweet girl."

"Now, if you asked me, I'd say Tootie would do it," her father said. "She's the one who's in love with you, and she's a bit _crazy_."

"Vicky drugged my food, carried me up to my room, and had her way with me," he said, too ill to do anything but cling to the sink and hope the world stopped spinning. Faerie dust settled onto his shoulders and tickled his nose, but he didn't sneeze. It wasn't uncommon for his clothing to be coated in dust nowadays, no matter how much washing it received.

"Are you sure you haven't been eating too much before bed?" his mother suggested.

"Now, listen to me, Timmy," his father said. "I know you've told us some pretty outrageous stuff about Vicky before, but you really shouldn't lie."

Cosmo and Wanda screeched again and took to the air, angrier than he had ever seen them before. Poof stared at his parents, who launched themselves at Timmy's parents and, bleating furiously, pecked at them and drew blood. Their newfound loathing weakened Timmy's grip and he collapsed onto the floor again.

His parents flapped their hands at Cosmo and Wanda and, to Timmy's severe disturbance, his mother succeeded in smacking Wanda in the face. Poof screeched too, ready to leave Timmy and defend Wanda, and Timmy grabbed him to hold him steady. He didn't need his god brother struck too.

"Control your birds!" his mother snapped.

"Come back, you guys," he said and, reluctantly, snapping her beak one last time in exasperation, Wanda returned. Cosmo satisfied himself drawing another deep cut in Mrs. Turner's right upper arm for hitting Wanda and settled on Timmy's shoulder. Poof whined and Wanda nuzzled him, cuddling him under her wing.

"I'm not lying," he said and stared at his parents. "I swear. I'll swear on anything you want. Vicky took advantage of me."

"I'm sorry, Timmy, but there's no way she could have," Mrs. Turner said. "Not a loving, sweet girl like Vicky."

"She's a bitch!" he screamed. "She did horrible, unspeakable things to me and you won't even take the word of your son, your flesh and blood? You gave birth tome! I'm asking you, for once in your lives, to look me in the eye and trust me on this!"

"Hmm, well…" his father said. "He does make a good point. He _is _our son."

"But we've been giving Vicky our money for years," his mother said. She winced at the gash Cosmo had inflicted and ran to grab some paper towels to staunch the flow. Quietly, Cosmo chuckled darkly in his ear.

Timmy stared at his godparents, who had returned to acting like birds who weren't going to murder his biological parents.

"Yeah, and if she was abusing you, wouldn't you have said anything?" his father said.

"I did!" Timmy said, stomping his foot. "I kept telling you, and you wouldn't listen to me. And my friends told you. And you didn't listen to them. And you saw Tootie crying after Vicky tormented her, and you didn't listen to her. Even if you didn't believe me about all of that, about the years Vicky's made my life hell, I'm just asking you, please please _please _listen to me when I tell you she did this."

It was the politest he'd ever been to his parents and silence resumed. They frowned and Timmy hung his head. Cosmo and Wanda nipped his hair and Poof rubbed his head against Timmy's hand.

"I don't know, Timmy…" his father said.

"Can we have a minute to discuss this?" his mother said. They walked out of the kitchen without waiting for Timmy's approval and he sank low to the floor. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof shifted to their normal forms and hovered above him.

"Sweetie, are you all right?" she whispered. "You're scaring us."

"The last time I saw you fall over that many times was when you got hit in the groin during gym," Cosmo said.

"I wish my mouth tasted better," he said and they waved their wands, providing him a magical breath mint. It was citrus flavored and he sucked it on it gladly. His godparents descended, resting in his lap, and Poof sat atop his parents' hair to hug Timmy about the neck. He hugged them back, wishing he didn't feel like he was about to keel over.

"Hello, Timmy," a familiar voice said and Timmy almost threw up again. He swallowed and his godparents tensed.

"No, no, don't," he pleaded.

"Talking to your numerous pets, I see," Vicky said and grinned at him. He threw up again, this time mostly bile, and his strength gave out. He gasped on the floor and sensed his faeries move, but not where they had gone. Vicky picked him up and smiled.

"You realize no matter what you say, they'll never listen to you," she said. "They will never believe you over _me_, because I'm the golden child compared to you. I-"

Wanda screamed, having shifted into a hawk and dove straight for Vicky's face. Vicky howled, batting off her and now Cosmo and Poof, who were vicious in their onslaught. Timmy's heart thudded painfully and Vicky growled, punching the air and thankfully missing his godparents. It seemed Wanda was heading the frenzied attack, because they'd move only after she started. Vicky grabbed a teapot on the stove and flung it about, trying to hit one of them. Cosmo and Poof jumped up, Wanda ducked low, and the teapot slammed into Wanda, sending her flying into the cupboard. Timmy choked and, forgetting they were birds now, Cosmo and Poof screamed.

"Wanda!" he yelped.

"Mama!" Poof cried.

"Oh, so they can talk," Vicky smirked. She dropped the teapot back on the stove and Timmy's parents came back in. Wanda groaned and Timmy forced himself mobile, slithering along on his stomach until he was beside her. Her eyes were glazed and the back of her head was bleeding. Faerie blood sparkled on the cupboard and he swallowed again, trying to keep from throwing up a third time. Cosmo and Poof immediately flocked to Timmy's side and Cosmo steadied her with his wings.

"Timmy's cruel birds were attacking me," Vicky said. "He's been doing such awful things since I've left him. I think you need to bring me around again more often. After all, he missed me _so _much after the last time I babysat him."

"I don't know…" Mr. Turner said. "Timmy seemed pretty insistent that you'd hurt him."

"Did he?" Vicky glared and Timmy cradled his godparents again. Wanda reached for her wand within his front pocket.

"He was going on about you raping him and that you'd drugged his food," Mrs. Turner said. Vicky shot Timmy an incredibly dirty look.

"He stayed up late watching TV and must've dreamed the whole thing," she lied. "I'd never hurt Timmy. Never. I love him as if he were my own flesh and blood."

"Makes me kinda scared for Tootie," Cosmo muttered.

"Someone has to be telling the truth here," Mr. Turner hesitated.

"It's me!" Timmy said. "Listen to me! _Me_, your son, your 'precious gift from above', and the one you've loved for years even if you're never around. It's _me_. I'm telling the truth."

"But your son's never done well in school," Vicky countered. "And he's always lied to you about something or another. Take those weird goldfish in his room. They've lived for years and do you see the way he treats his pets? Plus, he's been really jumpy and miserable the last couple weeks- clearly a sign he's hiding something. And me, I'm always bright and sunny, ready to help you and show you how much I appreciate your trusting me with your precious Timmy."

She grabbed him and hugged him. Timmy threw up again, feeling like a pathetic kitten, and Wanda pecked Vicky's arm to release her grip on Timmy. Vicky dropped him on the floor and glared hatefully at Wanda, who glared just as hatefully back.

"You can't believe him anyway," Vicky said. "He's clearly sick. Why don't I tuck him into bed and we can discuss things?"

"He seemed pretty desperate…" his mother said and his parents exchanged a look.

"But if you're sure he's just coming down with something…" his father said.

"No!" Timmy gasped. "Vicky's the liar. My birds are trying to protect me!"

"Don't be ridiculous," his mother said. "Go ahead and bring him up to bed, and then come back down here and we can talk."

Vicky carried Timmy up the stairs and he waited until his parents were out of earshot before whispering to his godparents.

"I wish Vicky were banned from going anywhere near this house ever again," he whispered. A giant cloud formed and whisked Vicky away. Timmy's parents jerked, startled by the cloud, and Wanda shifted into a duplicate Vicky, except for the bright pink hair and eyes. Timmy relaxed in her arms and she held him carefully, as befitted someone who had thrown up three times within ten minutes. Wanda might be wearing Vicky's clothes, but she'd never hurt him.

"Sorry, had to stop to, uh, fix my hair," Wanda lied.

"Weird, it looks positively pink now," his father said. "Carry on, then."

"Don't forget to come back down when you're done," his mother said.

She carried him to his room and tucked him into bed. He moaned, grabbing her wrist, and she hugged him.

"Cosmo and Poof can stay with you," she whispered. "It'll be all right, honey. We won't let anything happen to you ever again."

"I told them the truth," Timmy whispered, feeling like something irreparable had broken within him. "They laughed. They believed Vicky. Why, Wanda? _Why_?"

"Because they're not really your parents, the way we are," Cosmo said, startling Wanda and Timmy.

"I hate to say this, because I've always held my tongue about your parents, but…" she frowned. "I think Cosmo may be right. I don't think they love you the way we do."

"I'm not sure…" Cosmo faltered.

"Yes?" Timmy pressed.

"I'm not sure they love you at all…" he said so quietly, Timmy thought he must've been mistaken. Then he saw Wanda hug Cosmo, and knew, with a sick sensation, she agreed. Not only that, but part of him did too.

His faeries were more his family than his actual parents.

"What am I supposed to do?" he croaked.

"I'll take care of Vicky," Wanda said. "In the meanwhile…drink this. You'll feel better."

She conjured up a pink potion bottle and handed it to him. Cosmo's words echoed in his mind and if he hadn't already depleted everything in his stomach, he might've repeated the experiment. As it was, he watched Wanda disappear and leaned back against the pillows.

"_I'm not sure they love you at all…"_

* * *

"It looks like I'm your babysitter, sport, so what do you want to do first?" Wanda said. She beamed at him and he sighed.

"It looks like he wants to stare at the wall and play the not study game," Cosmo said. "Do you wanna count the dust motes on the ceiling?"

"Sweetie, you have our word Vicky will never come near this house again," she said and settled on the bed beside him. She shifted into human form and cradled him against her chest. Cosmo and Poof did the same, with Poof curling up on Timmy's lap and Cosmo hugging Timmy from his right (Wanda on his left). Timmy felt so weak; he could barely lift his head to look at his godparents. Wanda conjured up a glass of water for him to drink and propped his head up.

"But that's not good enough," he said.

"Timmy…" Wanda hesitated. "The only reason we're allowed to attack Vicky is because of what she did to you. Jorgen doesn't really advocate hurting humans."

"And Wanda hates violence," Cosmo said. He reached across Timmy to cup his wife's cheek and she beamed at him. Timmy smiled.

"You guys even love each other more than my parents do," he said.

"We've been together for a lot longer," Wanda said.

"And we're Bonded," Cosmo said.

"I don't know what that means," Timmy said.

"Don't worry about it," Wanda said. Timmy finished his glass of water and she sent it away from whatever nebulous corner it had appeared. Timmy never really pondered that. She stroked his hair, sodden with sweat, and he relaxed in her arms. Cosmo and Wanda had always loved him more than his real parents.

"I wish there was a way you could be my real parents," he said. "And Poof my real brother."

Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other and then, for the first time he noticed buzzing around his head, like a radio turned very low. They continued to confer and Poof looked up at Timmy. He smiled at him and then poked him in the stomach.

"Hey!" Timmy complained.

"Poof," Wanda murmured, "don't do that."

"What are you and Dada talking about?" he said.

Instead of replying, Wanda gently placed Timmy's head back on the pillow and she and Cosmo switched into faeries, conjured up Da Rules, and started leafing through it. Poof rolled his eyes and relaxed on Timmy's stomach, which was still sensitive. He shoved Poof off and Poof grinned, an impish gleam in his eyes. He pounced on his brother and Timmy started, both because of Poof's sudden playfulness and because the phone had rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, twerp," Vicky said and Timmy's stomach clenched again. He groaned.

"I just thought I'd let you know I'm onto you," she said, full of malicious glee. "I know there's something weird going on with you and your pets, and I'm going to put a stop to it."

"There's nothing going on with my pets," he said. Sweat trickled down his forehead. "You're delusional."

"Am I?" she taunted. "I know they aren't normal, twerp. And I _know _they're protecting you. Not for long."

"You can't do anything to them," he sneered.

"Can't I?" she said. "How brave would you be then, little Timmy Turner, if I took away your precious pink, green, and purple pets? Just like magic."

Timmy spat up more bile and Wanda waved her wand to remove it. Floating near him, she gave him a peculiar look- Vicky wasn't talking loud enough to be audible, and she and Cosmo were in the dark. Then again, Cosmo was habitually in the dark about most things.

"Ha, let's see how great your protectors are once _I'm _done with them," Vicky scoffed. She hung up and Timmy's hand shook too badly to put the phone back on the hook. Cosmo did it for him and his faeries stared at him. Timmy curled into a tight ball and hugged his knees.

"I think I'm gonna be sick again," he whimpered.

"Who was that?" Cosmo asked. He grinned. "Your teacher with grades?"

"Vicky…" he muttered. Cosmo and Wanda tensed.

"Did she threaten you?" Wanda growled.

"I'll-I'll-!" Cosmo choked.

"She said…" he swallowed hard. "She said she's onto you guys, and she'll take you away from me."

"I'd like to see her try," Wanda snarled.

"She sounded serious…" he said and collapsed onto the bed. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof hugged him.

"Don't worry, sweetie," she said. "No one will ever hurt you again."

"Yeah, and if anyone even tries, they'll be sorry!" Cosmo said.

Timmy twisted his neck to look at his godmother, who wore a feral smile.

"I'll keep an eye on things in Dimmsdale. Don't you worry."

He didn't want to admit it, but the smile scared him almost more than Vicky had.


	5. Gary's Cameo

Author's Note: I know Blue hasn't posted his second chapter yet, but it's coming. Don't worry.

In the meanwhile, he's a one-shot taking place before his series but still within the timeline I've established. This is a short one. Enjoy!

Gary's Cameo

"Long time no speak, Tim-Tim."

Timmy whirled. He was in the middle of stacking books in his locker; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were part of the same mirror inside. Distracted, the book tumbled out and onto Timmy's foot. He barely registered the pain. Instead, he stared at the boy in front of him, who appeared sixteen too, with a cruel cold gleam in his eyes.

The clothing was exactly the same, except bigger for his taller frame. He was Timmy's height and he sneered at Timmy's blank look.

"I came back to see how you were doing, and look what I found out, boo-boo," he said. "You left your parents _and_ you stole Cos and Wan. And they have a baby now. Nice to send me a post card from time to time, Tim-Tim. Would have appreciated hearing it first hand."

"They're not your family," Timmy retorted. "You're not part of my life, and it's none of your business. In that order."

"I've heard even darker rumors," Gary continued, ignoring him. He strolled forward, glanced at the faeries in disguise, and said, "that Vicky had her way with you and the reason you moved out is 'cuz your parents don't believe you."

Timmy staggered and Cosmo and Wanda hissed behind him. The mirror acquired a lever pushing him aside and Wanda glared at Gary.

"Where did you hear that?" she snapped.

"I have my sources, Wan," he said and smirked. "It's true, then. Sucks for you, Tim-Tim."

Timmy's throat closed and he looked at his godparents. They were in public. Neither of them could shift openly nor attack Gary, which was exactly what his imaginary friend had planned. Poof whimpered, looking at his brother, and Timmy avoided looking at him. He hoped only Gary knew. It would get worse if the entire high school knew.

"Heard you became a social outcast 'cuz of it," Gary said. "Wonder what they'd say if they knew."

He inclined his head toward Trixie and Veronica, who were a few feet away and gossiping madly. Timmy gritted his teeth and looked back at his imaginary friend.

" 'What's the matter, Turner? Don't you like it when hot girls come onto you? What kind of fag makes a girl dope him before he has sex with her?' " Gary taunted. Wanda slammed her mirror side into the locker in frustration and Cosmo and Poof eyed it warily.

"That's bad luck," Cosmo said. The mirror surface splintered.

"What are you going to do?" Timmy said. His palms had dried out and he ground his teeth. "Blackmail me?"

"Nah," he said. "I don't care enough. Just letting you know when the time comes, I'm calling in my wish."

"You could have asked us instead of lording it over him!" Wanda snapped.

"Even if he is kinda cool when he does it..." Cosmo said.

"I just like to watch Tim-Tim sweat," Gary said. "See him shoved into a corner like the one he put me in for five years."

"Dude," Timmy said. "It's been, like, seven years. Get over it."

"It's been, like, six months since Vicky raped you," he retorted. "Get over it."

"That's completely different!" he countered.

"I don't see how," Gary said. "You lock me up in your mind against your will and Vicky keeps you defenseless and takes advantage of it against your will. Same to me, boo-boo."

"I said I was sorry," he said. "How long are you going to hold it against me?"

"Forever," Gary said. "Or until you're totally ruined. Whichever comes first. I'll see you around, Tim-Tim. I'd blow you a kiss, but you might think I was coming onto you like Vicky."

He stalked off and Timmy didn't know whether he wanted to punch him in the face or dry heave. Slamming his locker, he stared after him and felt his faeries' weight, slipping into his bag as various school supplies. They didn't speak, although he knew Wanda was still angry. Gary was going to rub it in every chance he got. He didn't even know how he knew.

"You have to admit, Wanda, he still knows cool," Cosmo said.

"We have enough problems without Gary here," she snapped.

"We might have less if you stopped-"

She growled.

"Stopped what?" Timmy said, curious.

"Never mind," Cosmo said.

"I wish I knew what you were talking about," he said.

"Wanda's blaming herself," Cosmo said. "For what happened to you."

"That's ridiculous!" he said. "You guys were out at a New Year's party. You weren't even there. It's not like you poofed up the roofies."

"I had a vague feeling you were in trouble," she admitted. "And I ignored it. And I hadn't ignored it, it wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, but Jorgen said it was bound to happen anyway," Cosmo said.

"I still could have stopped it," she said. "Timmy, you're going to be late for class."

He reached around his backpack and took out the pink eraser. Wanda stared back at him.

"I wish you wouldn't blame yourself," he said. "It's not your fault. You and Cosmo were out having a good time. You deserved a night off. So stop it."

"It's not that easy, sport," she said.

"I know, I've tried," Cosmo said. "She won't listen to anybody."

"Better hurry up, hun," she said. "You know how your teacher gets."

He glanced down at Wanda, who smiled weakly at him. He didn't smile back. Perhaps he could brush off her concern like everything else. But in the back of his mind, he didn't like that she was blaming herself for it. However, he had more important things to think about.


	6. Enmities

Author's Note: Despite the fact Blue still hasn't posted his second chapter (ahem), I'm still posting my one-shots. XD Especially ones I found on Eve. I hope you enjoy this one.

Enmities 

Jorgen had provided a modest stipend in order for them to live as humans and bent rules he otherwise would have strictly enforced. Thanks to him, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Timmy lived in a house across town from his old house, and it bore every resemblance to a normal, non magical abode. No normal houses could transition to Fairy World in five seconds in case of attack and none others were keyed to the unique residents. Cosmo and Wanda had never lived in a house quite like it before. It supplied them with magic and tended to boost their spirits, which was important to prevent their godson from slipping into a depression. Being uprooted the way he had tended to do that to a teenager.

At the moment, Timmy and Poof were playing video games on the floor with Poof winning. It seemed Poof had inherited his mother's intellect, though he had his father's slimness. They were competing in a racing game which Timmy kept complaining Poof cheated, though he had no real proof. Poof's wand was in the vase disguised as a flower in case humans came over. That didn't stop Timmy's complaining, but then again, he was happily grousing, pleasing his godparents.

Cosmo and Wanda were ignoring the TV. Wanda was reading a paperback novel, one hand propping the book open and the other stroking Cosmo's hair. He was stretched out on the couch with his head in her lap. This position had come naturally to them many times over the millennia and they were just pleased they could relax and enjoy themselves, though they didn't dare leave Timmy alone for anything more intimate. They were happy, regardless. They were a fairy family, with a human addition. They belonged together.

Without Vicky's house looming over them, Timmy was almost back to his normal self. The togetherness pervading the room made Cosmo snuggle his head deeper into her lap and play with the t-shirt's bottom, where it touched her stomach.

"Cosmo…" she warned.

"I'm innocent," he swore.

"Damn it, Poof, you did that on purpose!" Timmy said. Poof laughed. Timmy jerked the controller and, cursing, hit the reset button. Irritated, he glared at his god brother, who affected a naïve look. Like father, like son. Wanda rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

She read through another paragraph before two things distracted her. One, Cosmo had lifted up her shirt and kissed her bare stomach, which he knew was daring and expected to be admonished for. Two, the doorbell rang and Timmy and Poof groaned. Wanda pushed Cosmo's head out of her lap and snagged her wand out of the vase to verify who was there. Timmy's friends knew he lived there, though they didn't often visit. Thanks to Vicky, relations were strained across the board. And speaking of relations…

Cosmo lifted his head and rested his head against hers to stare into the wand. The doorbell rang again and the previous calm popped. They exchanged a pained look and she debated using magic to whisk them away. However, it was their obligation to see whether or not Timmy's parents had finally seen sense and might be willing to reconcile with their son. It bothered her to permit this, not only because she knew what might happen if Timmy's parents hadn't seen sense, but because she felt like Timmy was hers too. They didn't have a right to him, after letting Vicky rape him.

The doorbell rang a third time.

"Hello?" Mrs. Turner called. "Is anyone home?"

Timmy froze in the middle of the game, and, out of habit, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof shifted into animals. Jabbing the pause button, he dropped the controller and stared at the door. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, disguised as cats, stared at him. Wanda swallowed hard, hoping Timmy's parents would realize the error of their ways or, bereft of that, depart before they upset their son any further.

"Mom?" he said.

"Timmy!" his mother said.

* * *

Trepidation swept over him in waves and his mouth dried out. He hadn't spoken to his parents in six months and hadn't intended to start today. Moreover, there hadn't been any warning, any indication his parents cared to breach the gap between them. They'd begged him not to move out, and hadn't contacted him since. Unless Cosmo and Wanda were keeping the communications a secret, which he doubted, they hadn't opted to do anything until today. Whatever the reason, Timmy was anxious and hesitant to answer the door.

"We just want to talk to you," Mrs. Turner pleaded. "We miss you."

"I don't know…" he murmured to his faeries. "I'm not sure…"

"You can always tell them to take a hike," Cosmo said.

"After you hear them out," Wanda said. "Maybe they've learned their lesson, sport."

"Or maybe they're just as stupid as ever and they're here to rub it in," Cosmo said. Wanda groaned.

Licking his lips, he opened the curtains and stared at his parents. His mom waved at him and his dad grinned, jumping up and down like an excited child.

"He's here! He's here!" Mr. Turner said.

"So let us in, sweetie," Mrs. Turner said.

"Are you guys sure?" he said, twisting his head to look at his faeries. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof smiled at him. Timmy noted that while Poof's smile was genuine, Cosmo's and Wanda's were wilted around the edges. His godmother's eyes were keen and he knew one misstep and his parents would regret it.

Therefore, with misgivings, he opened the door and his parents hugged them. Shuddering, he let them but didn't reciprocate. His faeries had vanished and his heart hammered. They had promised not to abandon him. Where had they gone? What if they'd really left him? He didn't want to be alone, never again. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof had to be giving him the illusion of privacy. There was no way they'd jaunted off and left him here. He swallowed back rising panic.

"Ooh, nice place," Mr. Turner said. "Who are you living with?"

"Yes, Timmy, who are you living with?" Mrs. Turner said, narrowing her eyes. They settled in the living room and he shut off the TV. His palms sweated and he dropped the controller, anxious. The curtains acquired pink, green, and purple eyes and winked at him. Tension fled him, leaving a small deposit behind, but he dared hope his parents had changed in six months.

"Friends of mine," he said. It wasn't technically a lie. "You'd like them."

"I'd like it better if you were living home, with us," his mother said.

His parents were on the couch and he grabbed the armchair opposite them, with his disguised faeries at his back. "You're here to ask me to come home?"

"We understand you were upset by whatever happened," Mrs. Turner said, "but this is ridiculous. We're your family, not…these weird pink, green, and purple haired people."

"Then you believe me about Vicky?" he asked, squeezing the chair's arm. The pregnant pause brought his aspirations higher and he repeated a mental mantra. _Believe me…believe me…_

His parents exchanged a silent glance and, while he knew Cosmo and Wanda could communicate wordlessly (in a manner they'd never explained to him, nor had he really any inclination to ask), he didn't think his parents were the same. Glancing from one to the other, he pinched shut the tiny hole in his bubble and twisted his neck to look at his faeries. Wanda's eyes had gone from friendly to a hard, hostile look. Cosmo and Poof backed up on the drapes.

"We believe…" Mr. Turner paused.

"Vicky told us you weren't yourself on New Year's," Mrs. Turner said. "She said you'd had a little too much to drink."

"I didn't drink!" he said. "She slipped me a roofie! I told you- she-"he swallowed hard, unable to say it. Fragmented memories flooded him and he hugged himself. "Why would you believe _her_? I'm your son."

Again, his parents exchanged a look and Timmy gritted his teeth. "_They _believe me and I'm not related to them! I'm telling you, she did it! Why would you…"

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat, because it threatened to close on him. "Why won't you believe me?"

Despair spiraled around him and he burned for his faeries. Twisting his neck, he expected to see three sets of eyes. The drapes, however, were back to their normal non magical state. Panic rose again and he bit the inside of his lip. His parents weren't looking at him; they were doing that stupid ignoring him thing and treating him like he was too young to understand. He was sick of it and he was sick of them. Hadn't moving out taught them that?

"Can't we just forget it and move on?" his mother said.

"No!" he said, jumping to his feet. "Vicky raped me and you believe _her_! You wouldn't believe me even if you saw a tape! You never believed me, never! She abused me for years and you acted like she was your own daughter and paid her whatever she asked. You paid her to almost kill me numerous times and you did it with a smile! And now, the one time I asked you to believe me, the one time it mattered, you can't even get it through your thick skulls that the girl down the road was a monster!"

His parents were silent and he fumed, balling his fists. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wanda, disguised in human form, lingering by the kitchen. Behind her were Cosmo and Poof, Poof's arms wrapped around his mother's legs. Cosmo and Wanda glared at his parents; Poof was uncertain, worried about his older brother.

"You're awfully upset…" his mother said.

"Damn right I am!" Timmy snapped. "Nothing I ever tell you sinks in!"

"We should ask Vicky to tell the truth," his mother said.

"NO!" he said. "All she ever does is lie! Maybe I lied in the past, but I'm not lying now! I'll swear on anything you want! She's lying and I'm telling the truth!"

"I don't know…" his father said.

"Enough," Wanda said from the doorway and glided inside, an interesting trick considering Poof was affixed to her leg. "You've upset him. Leave. Now."

"Who are you to tell me to leave?" Mrs. Turner snapped and Wanda glared.

"I'm his godmother," she said. "I allowed your intrusion long enough. If you're going to believe the word of a monster, one who spends most of her time hurting children and enjoying their pain, over your own son, then I want you out. He tells she raped him and you insinuate he's lying? How dare you. Get out."

"I am his _real _mother," Mrs. Turner said, puffing herself up. "Not some imposter with pink hair who shows up and whisks him away because it's convenient for her."

Wanda gritted her teeth and her hair shifted to flames for a second before she shut it off. Poof whimpered, pressing his face into his mother's leg. She ignored him and swallowed hard, looking like she'd love to punch Mrs. Turner's lights out.

"You call yourself his mother?" Wanda snapped. "How about listening to your son once in a while, then? How about taking something on faith and _believing _him when he tells you someone's hurt him? If anyone hurt my son, they'd be sorry and I wouldn't wait on the word of a monster."

Mrs. Turner glared and looked at Timmy, who curled against the sofa arm. Scowling, she glanced back and forth, between her son and Wanda, whose expression was murderous. Cosmo wrapped an arm around Wanda's shoulders and stood firm with his wife.

"Yeah," Cosmo said. "When's the last time Timmy ever lied to you?"

"But we've trusted Vicky with our valuables before and she's never let us down," Mr. Turner said. "And besides, how do you know it wasn't some new game the kids were playing?"

"It wasn't a game," Wanda said through clenched teeth.

"Don't you know the difference between games and rape?" Cosmo said and Timmy flinched, whimpering and pressing his face into the pillow. He couldn't help it. Shaking, he hugged the pillow and Poof left his mother to dash to Timmy's side. He nestled in Timmy's embrace and Timmy released the pillow to hold his god brother.

Wanda's anger faded. Steel coldness replaced it. "Get out. Both of you. I've had it with you."

"We'll ask you one more time, then," Mrs. Turner said. "Are you telling the truth?"

Timmy's throat constricted and he couldn't speak. His eyes burned with suppressed tears and Poof whimpered in sympathy, laying his head on Timmy's chest next to his heart.

"He can't even answer," Mrs. Turner said.

"That's because he can't speak," Wanda said, but the venom was gone.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner stepped aside, ducking behind the living room wall and into the dining room. Wanda sat down on the couch and drew Timmy and Poof into her lap. Timmy flinched but allowed it, enjoying her motherly affection. Poof craned his neck to catch his parents and Wanda gently pushed his head back, to look at them.

"Give me two fingers if you can speak and one if you can't," Cosmo said. Timmy rolled his eyes and flipped Cosmo off, which was the proper response to that statement. Wanda hissed.

"Timmy!" she muttered. "Not in front of Poof."

He might have dared being cheeky with Cosmo, but Wanda meant business. Clearing his throat several times, he settled for shrugging and sighed, wishing his throat hadn't chosen now of all times to betray him. Try as he might, he couldn't speak at all.

"Say the words and they'll be gone," Wanda said and then smiled, chagrined. "Once you can speak, that is."

"You can always pantomime the wish," Cosmo said. "One middle finger for 'I', two for 'wish', three for-"

"No," Wanda said.

Timmy coughed and croaked, "Who the heck has three middle fingers?"

"You can always wish for more hands!" Cosmo said brightly.

Timmy groaned and closed his eyes. At odd intervals, he'd start shaking again.

"They're upsetting you," Wanda said.

"Well, yeah, but…if there's a chance they believe me…" Timmy murmured.

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged a look and didn't answer him. He didn't like the look, either- it said 'we know better, but we're withholding a comment for now'. Poof twisted around in his arms and smiled at him. Timmy's lips twitched and he couldn't bring himself to smile back.

"We'd like to believe you," Mrs. Turner said, entering the room again.

"So believe me!" Timmy said.

"But we don't have any evidence," Mr. Turner said. "And it's your word against hers. Plus, we wouldn't have been paying Vicky all that money if she weren't responsible."

"Timmy," Wanda said in a warning tone.

Deep down, he knew she was right, knew that prolonging this would only engender more misery, and yet…he might have been willing to argue it. He might have been willing to at least try to bring his parents over to his side. He said 'might' because Wanda's fury had returned and he didn't really relish her grabbing his mother by the throat. Wanda angry was a force to be reckoned with, and what disturbed him more was looking at Cosmo, he could see Cosmo was shaking in anger too.

"I wish they'd go back home and not come back until they believed me," Timmy said in a dull tone.

Poof jumped off Timmy's lap and fetched his flower wand. He tossed his parents' theirs and Cosmo and Wanda glared at his parents.

"This is it, then?" Mrs. Turner said. "You won't come back with us? Even though we fed and cared for you for fifteen years?"

"And loved you like our own flesh and blood?" Mr. Turner said.

There was something dangerous about the way Cosmo and Wanda moved, like lions waiting for the kill. They had toned it down, but he could see the coiled resentment in the way they moved closer to Poof and Timmy. Wanda laid her hands upon Poof's shoulders and Cosmo stood beside Timmy on the couch. There was no mistaking the harsh gleam in their eyes.

"All I wanted," Timmy gritted his teeth and swallowed, "was for you to believe me. The one time I asked you to believe me against her, and you can't do it. I _know _it's my word against hers, but _I'm _telling the truth. And if two creatures who _didn't _raise me, _didn't _give birth to me, and _didn't _help feed me believe me when you guys don't..."

In a low voice, he said, "I'd rather be with them."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof held up their wands and Timmy's parents vanished from the room. Timmy collapsed onto the couch and though Cosmo's anger was lost in his concern over Timmy (also his inability to stay focused), Wanda still looked like she wanted to snap. The raw anger on her face scared him and she turned from him. With a swish of her skirts, she stormed out of the room and Poof whined, jumping onto the couch again and flinging himself at Timmy.

"So, uh…wanna go back to video games?" Cosmo said.

"I didn't realize she could get that way," Timmy said, shuddering.

"What way?" Cosmo said innocently.

"Mama's really intense," Poof said.

"Oh…" Cosmo said. "Wanda still feels guilty about what happened. So she's compensating by being overprotective of you."

"But I told her-" Timmy started and Cosmo shook his head.

"Wanda can hold things in for a really long time," Cosmo said. "Sometimes when she goes into those moods, it scares me 'cuz I can't follow her."

"Didn't you try talking to her?" Timmy suggested.

"She doesn't wanna listen," he said. He smiled weakly. "Almost like when she tried speaking before and none of us would listen. Remember?"

"How long is she gonna be like this?" he asked.

"Until someone makes her realize she's doing this besides us," Cosmo said and shrugged. "That could be forever. So you'd better get used to it."

"She's just going to let the guilt over something I don't blame you guys for eat her up?" Timmy said. "Can't I just wish it away?"

"You can't wish away emotions," Cosmo said. "Remember what happened last time?"

"I'll go talk to Mama," Poof said and pushed at Timmy's chest, rising from the couch and trailing after his mother up the stairs.

"I don't want you guys to suffer just 'cuz I am…" he said.

Cosmo was silent, which was irritating Timmy to no end.

"What?" he snapped.

"I don't like when she gets like this either," he said quietly. "She'll end up hurting herself."

Timmy suddenly recalled he'd asked Wanda to keep an eye on Tootie and shuddered. "Or someone else."


	7. Catch as Catch Can

Author's Note: Blue requested a snippet and since I had no direction tonight, I took him up on it. Here's a rather light hearted Timmy and Tootie Raven Angel snippet. I'm sorry it isn't longer, but anyone who knows me I can't keep fluff for long.

Catch as Catch Can

Today, his warden was occupied with other things. He didn't know what, nor did he care. Wanda was being secretive, but as long as she stopped acting like his second shadow for a few minutes, he didn't give a fuck. Let her play with someone else for a change. He was seventeen, not seven, and while he appreciated and loved her, she was stifling him. With Wanda gone, Cosmo and Poof had gone out after Timmy's repeated assurances he would be fine, and this left Timmy, for the first time in many months, alone. He had a fairy pendant in case he needed to call his godparents or his godbrother and he had shoved it into his pocket. He didn't anticipate needing it.

Being alone after being tailed for so long felt strange, both worrying and liberating. Soon, the warm Californian sun on his skin, the fact it was Saturday and school was two days away, and the hope Vicky had had a violent meeting with a tractor trailer chased away most of his fears. He could totally handle being by himself. He was cool. He was Timmy Turner, saver of worlds and general badass. Hell, right about now, he could save the world with his hands tied behind his back and blindfolded. He was just that good.

"No pink, green, or purple animals today," a soft feminine voice said behind him and Timmy jumped, crashing into the nearest tree. Tootie, hands on her hips, stared at him. Today, she was wearing a black jean skirt a couple inches above her knees and zippers along her thighs and crotch; on top she wore a black jean vest with nipple zippers (he had to wrench his gaze away from that before she smacked him) and underneath the vest was purple tank top exposing her midriff. Her leather boots with three inch heels reached her knees and, at the moment, he was about level with her crotch. Scoffing, she yanked him up to his feet and he brushed himself off.

"I meant to do that," he said, referring to the tree.

"Of course you did," she said. "You're out on good behavior?"

"I guess…" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," she said blankly.

"In the park?" he said.

"What, did you absorb their ability to take everything literally?" she muttered. Louder, she said, "I'm taking a walk. I thought I'd scope out any potential wrongdoers."

"In broad daylight?" he said.

"We've lived here how long and never batted an eye at the strange things that happen here," she said. "Hell, a meteor could fall right in front of us and it'd be just a normal day in Dimmsdale, CA."

Timmy didn't like the way this conversation was headed. Her comments made him uneasy and protective over his secret. She eyed him and then smiled, her smile free of malice and seemingly just pleasure at seeing him. It was so unlike Vicky's predatory gaze that he relaxed again.

"Since when do you wander Dimmsdale?" he said.

"Since when is that any of your business?" she shot back.

"Uh, since I asked," he said. She snorted.

"Well, I _could _tell you, but I don't think I will," she said. Her eyes twinkled and he gritted his teeth.

"I bet whatever it is, I'd be better at it than you," he said. She whirled like a dervish and, in a move his brain barely processed, she kicked his feet out from under him. She followed it up by stringing him up on a tree branch and using his sleeves to bind his arms together. He gawked.

"Care to try that again, Timmy?" she said sweetly.

"I think I'll pass," he said. She freed him and he dropped onto the ground on his feet. A couple people playing chess a few feet away stared strangely at them and Tootie stared back at them until they looked away. Then she blew them a raspberry.

"Did you have any plans for today or were you going to wander aimlessly until you found something to drool over?" she said.

Answering honestly would probably get him smacked and besides, thinking heavily about that particular subject made his stomach turn. He wanted to be normal, he did, but every time he considered it, he thought about the night with Vicky and his skin crawled.

"Either or," he said. "And what about you? What were you going to do? Stand around all day?"

"I thought I'd go fairy hunting," she teased. "It's very in this season."

The color drained from Timmy's face and his hands trembled. Tootie snorted and nudged him. Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Wow, way to take a joke," she said and tossed her hair, which was braided down her back today. "I was joking, Timmy. Calm down. I know fairies don't exist."

He relaxed, although he eyed her warily, and she snorted.

"Your first day free and you're going to spend it staring at me?" she said. "Let's go to the arcade."

"You do that?" he said. "You're a girl."

"Just because I have boobs-" she pointed to them and the color rose in his cheeks, "doesn't mean I can't handle a joystick. As the old Sega ad said, 'It gets harder the longer you play with it'."

This time, Timmy turned beet red, but Tootie didn't give him a respite. Instead, she sauntered along the park's path toward the street intersection and hit the pedestrian light to allow them to cross. Lurching a little, his pants uncomfortably tight now, he followed her. It was hard _not _to follow that cute little rear with his eyes and she elbowed him. Grinning from ear to ear, she indicated the red light meaning they could cross.

"I do declare, Timmy Turner, you are taking liberties with me!" she said.

"I…what?" he said. She laughed insanely and dragged him across the street.

"We're going to walk to the mall?" he said.

"I thought we could whip up a magic carpet," she started and stopped at his face.

"Touchy, aren't we?" she said. "Next thing you'll be telling me elves, genies, sprites, pixies, and fairies are all real. Oh, and you can get anything you want by _wishing _for it. As if."

The blood drained from his face, among other areas, and he croaked. Shaking her head, she touched his cheek and smirked.

"Never play leapfrog with a unicorn, Timmy," she said. He didn't answer and she snickered.

"Haven't you ever heard of Robot Unicorn Attack?" she said. "The fairies give you three lives, but you will fail!"

The name sounded familiar. It was a video game online. He relaxed again. She had to be referring to online roleplaying or fantasy novels. There was no way she meant anything by her comments. Afraid to tempt the fates by asking again, he walked alongside her and kept a good foot distance. For a few seconds, she looked crestfallen, but she covered it up with another smirk.

She stopped in front of a window display with the latest video game system and an impressive price tacked onto it. Timmy's mouth dropped and he began to drool. He had wanted this thing ever since he had heard about it, but Wanda wouldn't let him get it because the only video games out for it were too violent for Poof. He sneered.

"Almost makes you wish you had a fairy godmother, doesn't it?" she whispered in his ear and he yelped.

She snickered at his face and tugged him away. "Isolation makes you jumpy as hell."

For a while, they walked relative silence, only making inane comments. He had to wonder, again, if her previous comments were as pointed as he thought they were. Whatever the reason, she was having a great deal of fun at his expense.

"When's the last time you spoke to your parents?" she said out of the blue, when they were passing City Hall.

"A while ago," he said. "Why?"

"Just curious," she said. "Not everything is an attack."

"I know _that_," he said. But just what was up with her?

"What are you going to do after you graduate?" she said, changing the subject again.

"I dunno," he said. "Play video games and watch TV. Cedric said I don't have to do anything I don't want to do."

She rolled her eyes. "So you're going to be a twenty year old loser living in his parents' basement and screaming over Ventrilo about the idiot noobs who stole your gear?"

"What's wrong with that?" he said.

"Oh, nothing, Paladin," she snorted. "Have fun collecting meaningless things and spending hours on a stupid MMO no one cares about."

"And what are _you _going to do?" he countered.

"Go to college," she said. She looked him over. "Yeah, you're not college material."

"I could go to go college," he snapped.

"Are you even going to graduate high school at this rate?" she said.

"Wendy's been helping me," he said, pouting. She rolled her eyes and touched his cheek again. He flinched and withdrew and the hurt look returned.

"Whatever _she _did to you, I'm sorry," she said. "She's going to get what's coming to her. I promise."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said stoutly.

"Okay," she said. The conversation ended for a while. He shivered again and she balled her fists.

"We could play your favorite game at the arcade," she offered after a few minutes' silence. "Or you could play and I could watch."

"Maybe," he said and she grimaced.

"I know it doesn't mean much to you, but I'm not the little girl you had to protect all those years ago. I can defend myself now and I _will _defend you. We're equal now," she said.

He sized her up and saw the muscles in her arms and legs. He also saw the affection in her gaze and turned away, unwilling to face it.

"Whatever you want to do," she said, "now or in the future, I'll be here for you. I only want to make you happy."

"At least you're not stalking me anymore," he muttered.

She smiled brightly at him and for a few seconds, seemed to give off a glow he had glimpsed once or twice around his fairies. Almost against his will, he began to feel better, as if maybe things weren't as bad as he thought.

"I don't have to," she said. "You have your own cadre of stalkers."

He grimaced. "Tell me about it. She won't let me go _anywhere _without adult supervision. What am I, five?"

She poked him in the stomach right above the crotch. "You don't _look _five to me, Tim-Tim."

"Exactly," he groaned. "I'm not going to detonate if she's not around me twenty-four seven."

"Or are you?" she quipped. He rolled his eyes.

"I always thought Crocker was a bomb," she said. "He'd just explode and smack himself over the head. Whatever happened to him?"

"They locked him in a mental hospital," he said and smirked. "He rambled about fairies to the wrong person."

"You know, there's a group of people online who think fairies and things like them are real," she said and rolled her eyes. "I blame the media."

"Ridiculous," he said weakly and she nudged him.

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?" she said.

"Aside from squeezing me until I can't breathe," he replied.

"You'd like that now, wouldn't you?" she replied.

He eyed her up and down and licked his lips, a subconscious reaction. She laughed and skipped down the street to enhance the view. He raced after her and she turned, grinning, halting in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I've been chasing you all these years and now you have to chase me," she said. "How apropos."

"Don't be a smart ass," he replied.

"Anything with you would make me a smartass," she quipped. "Mr. I have enough Fs to sink a ship."

"That was just Crocker!" he said, hastening to catch up with her.

"Uh huh," she said. "I don't believe you."

"It was!" he said. "And how would you know? You weren't here."

For a second, sadness gleamed in her eyes and then mirth replaced it. "I can guess."

"Guess again," he replied.

She picked up dirt and sprinkled it in his hair. "Fairy dust. I wish I knew Timmy Turner's grades."

Gasping, she pretended to cradle her head in horror and whined, affecting a stricken face. "Oh, no, the atrocities! No, no more! I can't take it!"

"Hey!" he said and she laughed.

"Catch me if you can, Timmy Turner," she replied. "Wind to thy wings."

Then she lurched forward, forcing him to trail her again. His heart lifted and, for a few precious minutes, he felt light again, airy and happy. No girl in recent history had ever made him feel like this. He grinned from ear to ear. He was enjoying this entirely too much.


End file.
